


Burned Hands and Healing Hearts

by lyn_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gay disaster Zuko, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Third Person, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pain, Protective Sokka (Avatar), why is that not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_writer/pseuds/lyn_writer
Summary: Sokka doesn't like firefighters. Zuko doesn't like EMTs.Too bad life (and their hearts) don't care.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Past Jet/Katara (Avatar) - Relationship, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), past Mai/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constellayetion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellayetion/gifts).



> Made for Em aka constellayetion bc girl was a real one and bounced around headcanons with me,, big thank  
> Also a majority of my knowledge on first responder stuff comes from TV shows, pls do not read too much into it fksjfkjhs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to get as long as it did,,,, I will finish this fic so don't worry about that and I'll update whenever I finish chapters lol

Today was the day that most first-responders feared. 

Calendar picture day.

It was just another day, Zuko kept repeating to himself. Another day working in a job he didn't really want, living a life he's not really sure he's actually living. Thank you for that, dearest father figure.

Zuko walks into the station, and he could tell everyone was on edge. Not the good kind of edge, like when they were on the way to respond to a call, no, this was like when performance reviews were going around. Tense.

Chief Zhao stepped out of his office and all eyes focused on him.

"Time to draw."

He pulls out a box as they line up to pull a slip of paper. Zuko slid behind some curly-haired woman. So he didn't know all of his coworker's names yet, sue him.

The line moved quickly, groans and cheers heard as people revealed their fates. Soon, it was Zuko's turn. _Please be blank, please be blank, please be blank_ _!_

Zuko reaches his hand in and pulls out "February". He groans.

Just his luck, he landed a month, and one of the more iconic ones, at that.

"Those who drew a month, please report to the photographer's office in an hour." Chief Zhao pauses, then smirks. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"So? What did you get, Zuko?" An arm is thrown around his shoulder, and Zuko resists the temptation to smack it, instead lifting his paper to the other's face. "Ha! It'll be so funny to see you decked in a white dress and holding a heart bow!"

"It's a toga, first off. And since when are we back on speaking terms, Jet?"

He grins. "We weren't on speaking terms?"

"Stop it, Jet." Zuko steps away, letting the other's arm drop. "It's been over between us since I slept with you when you were still seeing that blue-eyed girl, who I wasn't aware you were seeing, and _then_ slept with her when we started dating."

"Come on, Zuko, babe. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal-"

"Not that big of a deal?" He scoffs. "Don't talk to me unless it's work-related. Goodbye, Jet."

He marched away from the other man. Dramatic and a little angsty, with just enough flair. Mai would be proud of him. Speaking of her, Zuko clicks the icon of a crow holding a knife on his phone. On the third ring, a "Kind of busy here, Zu." comes through.

"What, with looking after your partner?" They both snort.

It's not that Aang was a bad partner, per se. With Mai's direct attitude and Aang's compassion, the police officers made a good team. But Zuko had heard many a story when Aang's total belief in the goodness of man was taken advantage of and landed them in heaps of trouble and paperwork.

"We're not in trouble, but Aang did get chosen for that calendar thing today."

In the background, Zuko can hear the man complaining in the background. The sound of a door closing shuts his voice out, and Mai exhales. "Finally. Quiet."

Zuko enters the changing room, which is blessedly empty, and sits on the bench, legs folded under him like a good gay Asian. "Guess what just happened."

"What? You know I hate guessing."

"Point taken. _Jet_ tried to strike up a conversation again, like nothing even happened!"

"Oof, rip. Did you slap him? Can I slap him?"

"I didn't, but you can next time you see him. Record it for me."

"Duh."

"Thanks. I just told him not to talk to me and stormed off. Is that good?"

"Meh, you could've done better. Did you give him one of those looks like in those drama thingies Azula likes?"

"Telenovelas, you mean?"

"Yeah, those."

"I tried? I mean, as best I can?"

"So, less of a burning glare, more of a lukewarm gaze."

"Rude."

They both bark a short laugh. Zuko relaxes, the memory of his ex fading into the background, when he startles with a realization.

"Wait, did you say Aang's doing the calendar thing? Like, today?" Mai makes a sound of affirmation. "But it's our day? What's going on?"

"Dunno, maybe we're taking pictures at the same time." 

He shrugs and relaxes again. "Cool. You think the other branches will be there too?" 

They converse for some time, sharing inside jokes and talking about whatever comes to mind. Mai was his first friend, and the first person he dated. Granted, they both realized they weren't very interested in the opposite gender and broke it off, but they still continued being friends.

The speakers throughout the station crackle. "Those who have not gone to the photographer's office yet, I suggest you get a move on."

Zuko sighs. "Well, see you there."

"See you, Zu." 

Mai hangs up, and Zuko just sits there for a few seconds before finally getting a move on. He packs a few things, predicting he won't be back at the station for a good few hours, especially if the fire and police department are doing it together.

Zuko heads to the parking lot, and unlocks his 1996 Honda Accord. The little red car was getting on in its years, but it served his uncle Iroh and cousin Lu Ten well, and so, Zuko kept it around.

It takes a few minutes for it to start up, and Zuko goes on his way. He pulls up to the photographer's office in 15 minutes, give or take. It wasn't that amazing of a place, basic and grey walls in all its small town glory. Zuko gently closed the driver's door, locked his car, and walked into chaos.

As soon as he pushed the glass door open, a wave of noise met his ears. Overlapping voices and camera shutter sounds as well as flashing lights assaulted his senses, and he stood still for a few moments, trying to adjust.

"You lost there?"

Zuko turns to the voice and his shoulders drop in relief. "Thank Agni, Mai."

She smirks. "What's your month?"

"February." 

"Yikes, Cupid, huh?" Zuko nods sorrowfully. Mai pats his shoulder. "Aang got November, which means-"

"Thanksgiving." Zuko remembers posing for that month three years back; pumpkins, cornucopias, and Pilgrim hats galore. He shivers and silently wishes Aang good luck.

"I'll walk you."

They stride past January, where some unlucky guy was posing in a diaper and New Year sash against still fireworks popping in the background. "Glad I don't have to wear that."

The next room is their stop. Only one woman is inside, fiddling with a camera stand. She looks up and smiles. "Are both of you here for February?"

Mai shakes her head. "Nope, just Mr. Unlucky here." She pushes Zuko forward.

There's a white sheet patterned with hearts and arrows, which Mai gags at. The photographer hands over a package. "I'm Suki, your photographer. Here's your outfit and bathroom's are down the hall."

Zuko takes it and strides past the rest of the months. St. Patrick's March, 4th of July, Halloween October. Finally, he reaches December and spots the bathrooms. He steps inside a stall and changes as quickly as he can. 

The fabric's a little scratchy and reveals a good portion of his upper body by hanging over only one shoulder, but that's the point these calendars anyway. To fulfill all those weird fantasies people have of them by showing off some skin. 

He emerges from the bathroom, tugging at the itchy clothing, when he crashes into something. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Oh, someone.

Zuko looks up. _Damn._ Now he's starting to see why the calendars sell so well. Standing before him is one fine as hell, sexy version of Santa. Which translates to a white beard, no top, and tight red felt pants tucked into leather boots.

Avoiding his eyes and toned, tanned abs that seem to go on forever and thick, bulging thighs- nope, not looking. Zuko stands, and shakes his head, staring down at the tiled floors. "It's fine. I've got to go."

He doesn't wait for a reply and hurriedly speed-walks away. Zuko places his hand on the doorknob and takes a deep, steadying breath. Alright, time to lose what little shreds of self-respect you still have.

Once Zuko reenters, Suki hands Zuko some props. A simple, golden bow, a matching quiver, and clip-on, white wings that shed a few feathers every time he moves.

She guides him through a few poses, all incredibly embarrassing and probably recorded by Mai, who's quietly laughing in the corner. It's been almost an hour of the shutter clicking and muffled snorts when the door opens.

"Hey, Suki, me and- oh." The three of them turn to the voice, and Zuko drops the bow. "Hey again."

"Hey." Zuko cringes his voice and turns away as his photographer interacts with the tanned December man. 

"We're almost finished here, I have one last pose." She turns back to him. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Suki smiles and rearranges Zuko's limbs around so his legs are shoulder-width apart, one hand paused in combing his hair. She picks up the bow and places it in his unoccupied hand, then moves that to rest on his hip. All in all, he's incredibly stiff, the toga's falling off his shoulder, and he feels like his cheeks are on fire. Suki nods in satisfaction.

Zuko tries to will her to take photos faster as she calls out emotions for him to splay on his face. Smiling, blank, a little angry, a lot angry, et cetera. Finally, _finally_ , her hand comes off the camera and she claps her hands.

"Alright, that's over!" Zuko lets himself deflate at her words. He lays the props down and stretches his tired limbs, aching from acting like a mannequin.

Suki leaves with the camera and stand, but when she comes back, she hands Zuko a clipboard. "Okay, I know I said all done, but I kind of need you to fill out this form before you leave."

He shrugs and sits down next to Mai. She's rewatching the footage of him posing, snickering at his awkwardness.

"I hope you won't post that anywhere."

"Don't give me a reason to, and I won't."

Once Zuko's done filling out the form, he looks around for Suki, but she isn't in the room. He reaches for the doorknob, but it swings open to reveal Suki's on the other side. She smiles. "Finished?"

Zuko nods and gives back the clipboard. "Am I done now?"

Suki laughs. "Yes, you may leave. But you may want to change out of the toga first, Cupid." She gestures down.

Ah, right. Zuko revisits the bathroom and changes back into his normal clothes, feeling much more comfortable. He goes back to the room to bid goodbye, but the air seems tenser, somehow.

"Um."

The three look at him, Suki and the Santa he still hasn't caught the name of yet eyeing him as Mai stands. "Let's go, Zuko. We're not wanted here."

A little confused, Zuko follows Mai. He waves to the other two, but they narrow their eyes at him and don't reciprocate. They get in Zuko's car, but he doesn't start it up yet, turning to Mai.

"What was that about?"

She presses her lips together.

"Mai."

"Fine. That guy you were stripping with your eyes is an EMT. I remember his face from one of Ty Lee's posts."

Zuko mumbles something along the line of "I wasn't stripping him with my eyes" and leans back in the driver's seat. An EMT, huh?

"Fuck."

"That's not all." She sucks in a breath, and Zuko raises an eyebrow. "Do you remember that girl Jet cheated on with you then cheated on you with her?"

He nods. "They're her friends."

"Double fuck."

"And the EMT? He's her brother."

"Triple fuck. Goddamnit, Mai." Zuko whines, pressing his face into his hands. "Why are all the hot ones assholes to me or I've been an asshole to them accidentally?"

She rubs his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry for dropping all this on you at once. Want to grab something to wash down the pain? I'll pay."

"Mmph, fine." Zuko sighs and starts up his car, slowly puttering out of the parking lot and into the street. "I'll be drowning my sorrow in burgers and milkshakes, thank you."

"Fatass. But you're welcome."


	2. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild description of a burn and a bit of a panic attack, watch for the line breaks
> 
> one line is the beginning, two marks the end
> 
> take heed of your triggers loves
> 
> EDIT: I DIDN'T COME UP WITH SOKKA AND ZUKO'S LAST NAMES, FULL CREDIT TO THE AMAZING ASPERULA FOR QANIK AND HUO PLEASE GO READ HER FICS SHE'S VERY TALENTED

It's been a week since calendar picture day, and Sokka's still thinking about that guy he met. Zuko Huo, going by the form he signed.

Sokka hadn't meant to knock him over. Really. But Haru was pulling faces at him in the doorway, making Sokka mess up and his photographer got pretty irritated. He sent Sokka to tell him to stop, but Haru was gone by then.

He stepped outside to look for him, but then someone collided into his side. Sokka looks down, and holy shit. The guy was real pretty, decked in a white garment that showed off a lean chest and long, pale legs that peeked out from beneath the cloth.

Once Sokka finds his voice and manners, he says, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Real smooth, Qanik.

The fallen man stands back up, not looking at Sokka. "It's fine. I've got to go."

He then leaves, and Sokka understands. Photographers are very demanding, he should know. He continues on his task and finally spots his fellow EMT.

Haru, once Sokka flags him down, apologizes and agrees to not interrupt. Sokka finishes the shoot in peace, fills out a form, and makes his way to the parking lot when he notices a familiar face. 

"Aang, my man!" Said man beams.

"Sokka! Are you done?"

"Yup, just finished. Is anyone else here?"

He fiddles with the buckle on his leather belt while thinking. He, too, wore no shirt for his outfit, but his bottoms are brown, and he has on one of those classic Pilgrim hats. "I don't think so. Haru's here, but you probably know that. Um, oh! I think Toph mentioned Suki was volunteering! One of the earlier months."

"Thanks, Aang. We should get something to eat after this, you down?"

"Yup!"

"Dope." Sokka turns away to begin his search. It isn't that hard, really. The lights are off in the January room, so Sokka pops his head into February, and there she is.

"Hey, Suki, me and-" He scans the rest of the room and stops talking at the sight of the man in front of the camera. "Oh. Hey again."

"Hey."

Suki speaks up. "We're almost finished here, I have one last pose. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She moves around the other man's limbs and has him do some facial expressions. Sokka wonders if this guy dabbles as a model in his spare time, because all this posing looks like second nature to him. There's a black-haired woman taking her own pictures on her phone on the side, and he wishes he could snap some of his own without coming off as creepy.

"Alright, all done!" Suki calls, and the guy lays down his props and stretches, muscles flexing. Suki flashes him a smirk when she notices where he's looking. 

Suki hands the other man the same form Sokka signed and pulls him outside. "What was that?"

"Psh, what was what?"

She raises an eyebrow. 

"Fine, so what if I think he's hot? I'm lonely, Suks." He says, drawing out the y.

"I know, Sokka, but I think him and that girl are together. They seem pretty close. I just- I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"M'kay. Thanks for worrying about me." He smiles, Suki copying him. She opens up the door to the other man holding the completed form. 

"Done?"

He nods and gives it back. "Am I done now?"

Suki laughs and sweeps her hand out. "Yes, you may leave. But you may want to change out of the toga first, Cupid."

He looks down and gathers up his clothes, heading off to the bathroom. Suki looks over the form, and frantically taps Sokka's shoulder.

"Look at this." She hisses softly, as to not alert the black-haired woman.

Sokka scans the document. Name: Zuko Huo. Age: 24. Gender: Male.

"I don't see what's so wrong-"

"Here." Suki points a little further down.

Occupation: Firefighter.

Ah. 

It clicks in Sokka's mind. He recalls Katara's choked up voice over the phone one afternoon, crying over how she was going to surprise Jet at his workplace but had caught him making out with a man. The last thing she heard before she left was his name, but the word had been lost to his memory. Until now.

"Is there a problem?" Zuko's friend asked. Does she know?

"No, not really." comes Suki's cool response, but Sokka probably showed something on his face, because the woman lifts her chin, daring them to speak.

"Did Zuko do something wrong?"

Sokka scoffs. "Just picked the wrong career."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Suki picks at her nails. "Firefighters are great and all, but when a fireman cheats on your friend, it brings a whole new perspective to the table, don't you think?"

"Especially if that person he cheated on is your _sister._ " Sokka spits. 

The woman's eyes widen, and just as she opens her mouth, Zuko reenters. "Let's go, Zuko." She stands, and glances back at Suki and Sokka. They don't speak. "We're not wanted here."

The door closes behind them. Sokka collapses onto the chair the woman was sitting in, Suki sitting next to him. She rubs his shoulder.

"You guys ready to- oh." Aang pops in, but immediately, he's at their side, ready to comfort or destroy. Either one. "You okay?"

Sokka shakes his head. "I- I don't-"

"Hey." Aang smiles. "Let's talk about it over some food. Sound good?"

The three of them hop into their own cars and make their way to a Wendy's down the road. 

"Why are the ones I fall for always the ones I shouldn't fall for?"

"Pretty boys are assholes, pretty boy." Sokka nods along to Suki's words before startling. 

"Hey!"

The other two laugh at his pout, but they soon turn the topic to other matters. As the sun began to set, Suki commented that she had night shift, so they all decided to disband.

Sokka clambers into his ocean blue Jeep Wrangler and waves to Aang, who's pulling away in his Toyota Sienna. The brown arrow on the top of the white van glistened in the setting sun, painted by Aang as soon as he bought it. 

Aang sticks his hand out the window and waves back at Sokka. Sokka does the same to Suki's Subaru Outback, but she simply honks her dark green car's horn. Sokka laughs, and pulls out of the parking lot to head home.

Looking back on that memory a week later, Sokka smiles softly. It went a little sour in the middle, but his friends never fail to lift his spirits. Unluckily, the memory had resurfaced as he was cooking dinner, and he didn't notice the black rising until it reached the smoke alarm.

Sokka blinks twice. What's that ringing noise? Why is everything- oh.

He jumps back, smoke and fire radiating from the pan before him. What do you do with a grease fire again? Umm, something to do with water, what about the water. Think, Sokka, think-

To put out a fire, you put water on it, right? Right?

Sokka shakes his head, no, never mind, you have to get out, get out, gET **OUT** -

Oh. He's outside. 

Good, he's outside, that's good. Don't know how, but at least he's alright.

Once Sokka's confirmed all his neighbors are out, checking and rechecking, does he register a slight pain coming from his left hand. He startles when he looks down.

* * *

A decently sized portion of his hand was colored a raw, salmon pink, skin peeling from his palm. It looked slightly bumpy and shiny. Heat seemed to radiate from the damaged skin. He barely resisted the urge to touch.

* * *

* * *

Sokka blinks. Looks around, then back down. His body starts moving towards the ambulance stationed near the firetruck, but finds nobody there. Well, at first.

"Sokka?"

He turns around to see black hair framing eyes peering curiously at him. Sokka tries to form a smile, but a pang of pain shoots through his arm. He curls in on himself, holding his wrist, and Zuko rushes over to inspect him.

"Sokka, what's- oh. Okay, uh, come here."

Zuko gently guides Sokka into the ambulance, seating him down. He begins treating the wound, taking care to not irritate it more. Sokka doesn't watch, choosing to eye Zuko's coworkers taming the raging flames. The flames _he_ caused.

* * *

The reality of the situation sinks in. It was _his_ fault, all of it. He wasn't paying attention, he _knew_ he should have watched what he was doing, he **_knew_** daydreaming while cooking was a bad idea yet he **still** did it. He panicked even though he was _a trained paramedic_. His fault, _his fault, **all his fault.**_

> _Red and orange licks at the walls, hot and angry, as Sokka calls out. "Mom? Mom, where are you?"_

Sokka feels himself slipping, **slipping** down that memory he thought he had long since gotten over, but no, it **was _still_ there**, simply waiting for an opening, **waiting for-**

> _A cough comes from his left, and he sees his mother, pinned under a fallen beam. He moves to her, but she notices him and shakes her head._
> 
> _"Mom?"_

Something pats his shoulder- Sokka inhales- _everything's spinning it **hurts** -_

> _"Sokka, you need to go-" Her face pinches and she moves her hand to her head._

When had he stopped breathing?- _its so hot but its so **cold** someone please-_

> _He ignores his mother's warning and runs to her. Blood pools around her body, and Sokka tries to lift the beam, but it's no use._
> 
> _"Mom!"_

Why's he breathing so fast?- _it **hurts** , **help** me, i cant **breathe** \- _

> _She coughs out red, and pushes his hand away from her. "Sokka, you- you need to get out of here. Go!"_

Zuko's moving his mouth but the words are muffled- _Zuko- **Zuko help-**_

> _Sokka reluctantly stands, but takes one final look at his mom, who smiles weakly. He dashes to the door, where some firemen are setting up. Katara and his father are there too. He reaches out a hand just as the ceiling above him collapses. There are screams._

Zuko's hand touches his chest, and his other hand gestures up and down calmly. Sokka shakes his head, easier said than done, _nononoicantit **hurts** everything **hurts** its **myfault** please **icantbreathe-**_

> _"SOKKA!"_

"Sokka."

More firmly, Zuko presses his hand to Sokka's chest, and does the breathing exercise with him. Mimick him. Okay. In. Hold. Out. Hold. In. Hold. Out. Hold.

Repeat.

* * *

* * *

A few minutes pass. Or a few hours. Time is irrelevant, because Zuko stays with him, never looking away. Sokka stares into those molten gold pools, caring and so easy to get lost in. Zuko pulls his hand away once his heart starts beating normally, and Sokka immediately misses his heat.

What was that thought? Sokka shakes his head, he's a firefighter, you don't like them, remember? But looking at the man before him, he can't quite seem to hate this particular one. 

Yes, he had hurt his sister, but Ty Lee claimed that Zuko didn't know Jet was dating Katara when Sokka had asked. And Katara had slept with Jet when he said he was done with Zuko but wasn't really- _that, that didn't really make sense but whatever-_ Sokka trusts Ty Lee, and she trusts Zuko, so. Shouldn't Sokka trust Zuko? That's logical, right?

Sokka clears his throat and looks at Zuko. "Is the burn bad?"

Zuko tilts his hand from side to side. "You'll have to take off work, but I don't think it'll scar, if that's what you're worrying about. Here."

He holds out a water bottle. Sokka takes it with his other hand. Zuko doesn't speak, doesn't ask, doesn't pry. So naturally, Sokka does.

"Are you not going to ask me about what happened?"

The other man shrugs. "It's not my business." Zuko peers at Sokka. "Unless you want me to make it my business."

Sokka violently shakes his head. "NO THAT'S FINE I'M GREAT HAHA!"

One corner of Zuko's mouth twitches upwards, and Sokka calms down. 

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk about it."

Zuko faces Sokka, eyes trained on him and only him. The EMT bristles at the full attention but takes a calming breath and opens his mouth.

"My mom died in a fire when i was young."

Diving right in, yes, that's about right.

He watches Zuko's face, but his eyes widen and he does nothing more. There's no dismissal or pity, just surprise. Sokka continues.

"It- I just can't help but feel like- like it's my fault, you know? I was right there, I could have helped her, but I- I left her there, and-"

A tissue stroke at tears Sokka didn't even know were falling. Zuko pats his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You were just a kid."

"Th- Thanks." He inhales shakily. "You know, you're not so bad."

Zuko's face scrunches. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, uh-" Sokka looks away, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing-"

"Sokka."

"Fine, fine. It's just- I- hmm. I know that you firefighters try your best to save everyone, but I- it just felt like the firefighters that night weren't even trying to save her and I- I guess I projected that hate onto you? Sorry, that was childish of me-"

Zuko shakes his head. "No, no, it's fine. I- Actually, I kind of hate EMTs. Well, _hated,_ now."

"Why?"

"My mom- she-" Zuko swallows. "She almost died because the EMTs were stalling or something. They got to her just in time, but it was unfair of them to not take it seriously."

"But it's also unfair of me to associate you with them. Truce?" Zuko sticks out a hand.

"Other hand, Zuko-"

"Oh, right-"

He switches hands and Sokka shakes it, beaming. Zuko smiles back. 

Despite having burned his hand and having a panic attack, today wasn't so bad. At least he and Zuko see a little eye to eye now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this fic, I've just been busy with school and other fics,, apologies for keeping you waiting
> 
> but anyway, if it doesn't make sense, it's because I wrote this in pieces and tried to grate them together another apology
> 
> also, I've never actually seen an ambulance called for someone so idk if I'm right oh well
> 
> also also, I've never been burned as badly as Sokka and it looks pretty painful based on the pictures I looked up, so I just tried to describe it to the best of my ability
> 
> Just,,, apologies all around


End file.
